The present invention generally relates to computers, and more particularly relates to personal computers, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for troubleshooting personal computers.
In recent years, industrial personal computers have become increasingly prevalent in many industries. It is not uncommon today to see rows of industrial PCs arranged in racks. While many of these industrial PCs are often designed and manufactured to higher standards than consumer PCs, they still are occasionally in need of repair. Typically, when a repair is needed, the PC is removed from the rack, taken to a computer repair facility, and partially dismantled. Depending upon the layout of the PC, the motherboard may be removed or otherwise made available for inspection and remedial action. However, in many PCs, the motherboard is difficult to access, and it may require the removal of other circuit cards around it to permit access to the motherboard. In the past, PC engineers have devised extender cards which couple with an ISA or PCI bus in the PC, and physically elevate the card under test above the other cards within the PC so they can be accessed while still electrically coupled to the remainder of the PC.
While these extender cards have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, some modern motherboards include PICMG cards, which have both ISA and PCI bus connections thereon. The individual prior art ISA extender cards and the prior art PCI extender cards could be cobbled together to provide a makeshift extender card. However, the use of two cards is unwieldy and time consuming.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for repairing personal computers in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for repairing a personal computer in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a single extender card having both ISA and PCI bus connections thereon.
It is another feature of the present invention to include current measuring devices on the extender card.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in repairing personal computers.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for repairing personal computers designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cwasted time-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the time consumed with troubleshooting a PC has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a single extender card having both ISA and PCI bus connections and current measuring devices.